


Be Mine

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's makes his valentine's cards like they're ransom notes, Fluff, M/M, Steve takes an arrow to the ass, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew an arrow to the ass could start a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write this. 
> 
> https://scontent-a-iad.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/t1/1014080_703434739677372_1940099884_n.jpg

It started out just like any other morning when Steve woke up. He went on his morning running at four, came back to the tower and showered and then made breakfast. There was nothing really separating this particular from any of the others. It was just natural for him to keep going on as if today hadn’t meant a thing to him; which it really didn’t.

 

Valentine’s Day was just another day to him. He had no sweetheart to speak of and if he had interest in another person; he was too shy to really act on it. Steve didn’t have much expertise in the area of romance since all his past experiences were cut short by various reasons. The one that had hurt the most had been Peggy and Steve was sure he couldn’t love another woman like he had her. Sure, there was the occasional woman that caught his eye, but Steve’s heart wasn’t really in it. And gave up on that part of his life.

 

When he had started to lose hope, that was when Steve noticed men. It wasn’t a new idea to him, to be honest. There had been times back in his old life when his eyes had lingered a little too long on a fine male specimen. It didn’t bother him in the least that his tastes ran a little off what was considered normal back then.

 

These days, he had eyes for someone and while Steve would have acted on it; he was hesitant. Steve knew that his tendency for men was accepted in this day but he wasn’t one to act on his feelings unless he knew for sure they were returned. It was a defense mechanism for him after the first few dates he went on ended up being disastrous. He had certainly read women wrong back then.

 

And it wasn’t like the person he wanted was available either. Clint Barton was a free spirit; coming and going from the tower as he pleased. Steve wasn’t sure if Clint was seeing anyone, but it was obvious with the Tony jibed at the man that he was at least having sex regularly. Steve wanted to be hurt by the thought of Clint having sex, but instead he found himself wishing it were him.

 

He didn’t mope around and he certainly wasn’t a man to sit idly by either. But when it came to what Steve wanted, he did. He wasn’t one to reach out and grab personal happiness for himself. It was a concept that had been ripped from him too many times and Steve was always wary about starting personal relationships.

 

It was for that reason he had pushed Tony away at first. The man was a good friend and Steve had been scared of that. He was sure that eventually the team would be ripped from him, whether it’d be by a villain or time. Steve didn’t like losing anyone and tried to stay unattached.

 

But Tony had made that impossible for him and soon Steve found himself with a best friend again after losing Bucky. Steve had formed a bond with the Avengers and considered them family more than anything else. To him, they weren’t just heroes who could save the day, they were a unit that protected each other. No one could replace the people who had etched a spot into Steve’s life and he knew once they passed,he’d be alone again but it was worth the memories he was making.

 

The kitchen needed cleaning and Steve needed a distraction from his thoughts. If he kept on, he would think about Clint and how he should really say something to the other man about potentially dating. Steve wasn’t a presumptuous person and didn’t want to put anyone in a situation that was awkward. He couldn’t risk losing Clint’s friendship because he had something as silly as a crush; though it was probably more than that in the three years he had known Clint.

 

Steve placed his paper down on the counter, keeping the page on the sports section because he wasn’t in the right mind to pay attention to any of the baseball scores. Tony had tried to talk him into reading the news and sports updates online but Steve liked the feeling of a crisp paper in his hand. It was one of the few comforts he had in this century and he just couldn’t give it up.

 

So eventually it became a game for Tony to hide the paper somewhere in the tower and Steve would have to find it. J.A.R.V.I.S. was a huge help when Steve couldn’t quite pinpoint the paper and over-rid any instruction Tony had given him because J.A.R.V.I.S. liked Steve and didn’t want to leave him hanging. Tony still didn’t have a clue his A.I. had a soft spot for Steve.

 

Steve chuckled to himself as he thought of the last time Tony had hid the paper and he found it with no problems. Tony had been put out and had taken it as something of a personal challenge now. It was hilarious to watch him rush around every morning with the newspaper tucked under his arm and barking orders at Steve to stay in his rooms until he was done Most people would think Tony insane, but Steve knew better than that.

 

He started to the gather the dishes he had used to make breakfast and dumped them in the sink. Natasha had given Steve weird looks when Steve hand washed his dishes. He only shrugged in response. Steve liked doing menial tasks because it was routine and normal for him. He could use the dishwasher, but he liked the familiarity of washing the dishes by hand. Sometimes, he could imagine Bucky by his side and the shadow of the Winter Soldier wasn’t hanging over him. Steve knew Bucky would need time to come with grips of what he’d done; whether or not he had been in control. Steve was nothing but patience and would always welcome Bucky back home.

 

The sensation of something sticking to Steve’s rear end had him turning around. There, attached safely to his ass, was an arrow. Frowning, Steve plucked it from his shorts and noticed a purple card attached to it. He knew of Clint’s fondness for that particular shade and knew it had to be from him. But why Clint couldn’t hand him a card himself, Steve didn’t know. It wasn’t like they lived far from each other.

 

Steve pulled the card off the arrow and carefully placed the weapon on the counter. It was hard to tell if the damn thing would explode; and knowing Clint, it probably would at the slightest jar. Shaking his head, Steve opened the card and glanced inside. There on the paper, were letters glued to the construction paper that had made up the card.

 

_If I were Cupid, I’d use these arrows to make you like me. But I’m not Cupid, and if you got hit with one of these you’d keel over and then you’d explode. So how about we just go out or something like that._

 

_-Clint_

 

It took several moments for Steve to comprehend that Clint had sent him a Valentine’s card. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually wanted; that or this was some really elaborate joke. He held the card delicately in his hand as he tried to sort his thoughts. Steve never really entertained the idea that something like this would ever happen to him. It was unheard of and he just couldn’t grasp it. Finally he looked up and there was Clint, lingering in the doorway as though he were afraid to step closer.

 

“I figured you’d like something handmade rather than store bought.” Clint started with a shrug of his shoulders as though this wasn’t a huge deal.

 

But to Steve it was. This was the sign he’d been waiting for. It was like Christmas come early and he couldn’t help himself as he laid the card gently down on the table and made his way to Clint. He stopped just short of the other man.

  
“I do have a soft spot for things from the heart.” Steve said with a smile before Clint got impatient and pulled him down for a kiss; making sure that Steve knew that he wanted him. Steve allowed Clint to drag him out of the kitchen, the arrow and card left forgotten in their places.


End file.
